


Reddie One-Shots

by saintnoname



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Anxiety, Bickering, Coming Out, Hammock, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Panic Attack, Richie Tozier is tourettic, Tourette's Syndrome, pry this headcanon out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 15:30:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: One-shots and prompt fills that I feel aren't long enough to warrant their own post.





	1. Chapter 1

_Written for the prompt: "For a happy Reddie prompt: Richie wakes up in the middle of the night and Eddie is there next to him and they just cuddle until they fall back asleep, whispering soft words to each other."_

Eddie felt Richie toss in bed beside him. He ignored it. He felt Richie turn in bed beside him. He ignored it. And then Richie was tossing _and _turning, and it was too much for Eddie to ignore.

Unfortunately, this was not an uncommon occurrence.

“Babe,” Eddie said softly, turning toward Richie.

Richie’s eyes opened, glaring at him. “What?”

“You’re doing it again.”

Silence.

Richie turned his entire body to face Eddie as he rubbed between his eyes. He was tired. He didn’t want to do this right now. But he also couldn’t sleep, and his inability to sleep was hindering Eddie’s ability to sleep. So he _had _to do this right now. For Eddie.

“I had too much caffeine again today.”

Eddie really didn’t want to sound like his mom, but—“Again? You know how that effects you.”

Richie groaned. “I know. I was just tired.” And now he would be tired again tomorrow from not getting enough sleep tonight.

Eddie _really _didn’t want to sound like his mom. Especially to Richie. So instead of scolding Richie further, he offered his support. He took Richie’s hand in his. “What’s going on, babe? Are you stressed out about the tour?”

Richie nodded, giving Eddie’s hand a squeeze. The routine he was performing for his upcoming tour? It was the first time he’d ever written his own material. He was scared shitless. He was afraid the world would see him for who he really was and reject him.

Richie snorted. “And of course, because I had all that caffeine, I was ticcing like crazy all day.” He buried his head in Eddie’s shoulder. “It was actually super embarrassing. I was literally in the coffeeshop, with my coffee in my hand. And I ticced and I threw the coffee out of my cup onto the floor, and people saw, and—”

Eddie pulled Richie into his arms. “Shh. It’s okay.” It hurt him to see Richie like this.

Richie relaxed in Eddie’s arms. When he felt Richie relax, Eddie began to relax, too. “It’ll be okay,” he said as he stroked Richie’s hair. “You can do this.” He smiled. “You’re braver than you think.”

That made Richie laugh, though it was probably not supposed to. He just hadn’t expected Eddie to throw out a callback to _that_ right then. Eddie was right, though. If he could face a fucking murder clown and beat it, he could let the world know who he really was. He could do anything now.

“People will love you,” Eddie continued.

“How do you know?”

“Because _I_ love you.”

“Even when I keep you awake like this?”

“Of course.”

Richie smiled. “I promise I’ll avoid caffeine during the tour.” He laughed. “I can just see myself throwing my fucking mic across the stage.”

Eddie laughed. “Hey, maybe you should do it. It could be funny.”

“Yeah, maybe.” He looked into Eddie’s eyes. “I could go to the other room so you can sleep, if you want.”

“No. I want you right here.”

And they laid together until they both finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Written for the prompt: "Hello again! Here's another Reddie prompt!: The two of them cuddling in the hammock, just being really soft around the other. (Maybe a guest appearance from the other losers if you're ok with that?)"_

It was too small for both of them when they were kids, and it was too small for both of them now.

“It can’t support both of us,” Eddie insisted.

“Shut up.” Richie rocked the hammock gently. He wasn’t all that interested in listening to what Mike was saying, which was why he’d come over to bug Eddie.

Unlike Richie, though, Eddie actually was invested in what Mike was saying. And now his anxiety was going off. “It’s going to break.”

Richie caught Bill glancing at them as if urging them to settle down and listen. But Bill didn’t say anything.

“This thing has been hanging here for 27 years. The rope is weak. It’s going to break.”

“If you hate it so much, you can get up.”

That shut Eddie up. He made a grumbly noise, but he didn’t move. Part of it was pettiness: he had been there first, so why should he be the one to have to move? But part of it was that it felt really good to be so close to Richie. So he stayed.

Richie liked being close to Eddie, too. That was another reason he’d joined Eddie on the hammock. He subtly brushed his hand against Eddie’s leg to see how he’d react. He could actually hear Eddie’s breath hitch. Poor baby. Richie suspected he was touch-starved. More boldly, he actually placed his hand on Eddie’s thigh. Eddie let it rest there, answering the touch with a subtle stroke of his own to Richie’s thigh.

The rope of the hammock snapped, and they fell to the floor, Richie on top of Eddie. The other Losers went quiet and stared at them.

“Ha!” Eddie yelled triumphantly. “I told you! I’m a risk analyst; I know this shit!”

“Shut up, bitch.” Richie looked Eddie’s face over. “Hey, Eds?”

Eddie didn’t say anything, instead raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

“You’re kinda cute.”

Eddie gave him a mischievous smile. “Only kinda?”

Bill cleared his throat. “Guys? You can fuck later. Let’s be respectful to Mike and let him finish.”

“Oh, fuck later. That’s a great plan.” With a huge grin on his face, Richie leaned down to whisper in Eddie’s ear. “Eduardo, when we get back to the hotel, do you wanna bone?”

“Guys.” This time, it was Ben who spoke. 

With an annoyed groan, Richie reluctantly got off of Eddie. The two of them stood, and Mike mouthed _thank you_ to Ben.

Richie and Eddie didn’t cause any more trouble after that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No prompt this time. Just feels.

“I’m having an asthma attack.”

Richie rested his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. “Sweetie, remember what the doctor told you. You don’t have asthma. You have anxiety. You’re having a panic attack.”

“I can’t fucking breathe!”

Richie pulled Eddie to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. “It’s okay. It’ll be okay. Focus on the sound of my voice.” He felt Eddie drawing in shallow, shaky breaths against him. “Let’s try something. Let’s try breathing together. Okay?” Eddie didn’t answer. “Eddie? Okay?”

Eddie nodded.

“Okay. We’re gonna take a deep breath in. Ready?”

Eddie nodded again.

Richie began to slowly inhale deeply. He felt Eddie doing the same against him, and he was struck by how intimate this was.

Eddie puffed out his air. “I can’t do this.”

“Yes you can. You were doing great. I’m right here with you. You can do this, I swear. Let’s try it again.”

They did. This time, Eddie managed to complete the breath.

“Good job,” Richie praised. “I told you You could do it. Let’s do it again.”

They continued the exercise until Eddie came down from his attack. With a smile, he pulled out of the embrace. “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

“I just–I’ve had thesd habits and thought patterns for forty years. I’m not sure I’ll be able to break them.”

“You can. I’ll help you.”

Eddie pulled Richie back into the hug. He still wasn’t sure, but he was going to try his best, and he knew Richie would, too.


End file.
